


Drabble Moments

by riddlerhymes



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life, Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlerhymes/pseuds/riddlerhymes
Summary: drabbles i won't turn into full fics but still want to put somewhere. lots of different pairings, characters, fandoms, etc etc! tags and such will be updated as needed with each drabble
Relationships: The Warden/Jared, Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Warden/Jared [Superjail!]

**Author's Note:**

> [SUGGESTIVE CONTENT HERE- Warden/Jared]
> 
> ok so the only reason this exists is cuz i was looking at fanart i drew and went "hey, this could have a drabble to go with it!" therefore... this!

The Warden just couldn't get enough of him, gloved fingers desperately grabbing and pawing at every inch they could reach of Jared; near-bonelessly curling into his hair, gripping his shoulders and arms, squeezing at the bit of gut spilling over his pant waistline, trailing his thigh to his....

Jared kicked the Warden's hand away, pointing at him with a stern expression in response to Warden's confused, slightly upset look.

"Not yet, your hands stay above the hips--on **both** of us--until I say so. Understand?" The rush he got saying this to his boss, the man in charge of virtually everything around them, was absolutely exhilarating.

The only thing better was when Warden nodded along quickly, and listened, instead moving his offending hand to splay across the spot on the desk to Jared's leg. The other hand settled on the back of his neck, grip no less desperate than the look on his boss's face.

"Mmmhbetter?" before even giving time to answer, the Warden leaned in to steal another sloppy kiss, only to be stopped by the accountant’s hand grabbing his jaw to hold him in place. a firm grip, but not rough enough to hurt.

“I don’t know, you’re still being _awful_ impatient....”

“Ohh please, Jared, this isn’t fair-- you can’t just, just give a dog a bone and take it away before he’s finished!”

“Hmm..... Well, since you’ve been obedient, I guess I can indulge you in a _little_ more--”

Warden perked up a bit at that, clearly ready to get back to business.

“ **\--if** you beg for it, that is.” At that, there was a flash of a few different things on Warden’s face; frustration, then a look like he was thinking it over, and finally, pleading puppy-dog eyes that could almost make Jared reconsider making his boss wait.

_Almost._

“Pretty please, with a cherry on top? Ooohh pleaseplease _pleeeease_ Jared, please--”

“Please what?” It was hard for Jared to keep himself from grinning at this, making his boss say what he wanted outright.

“Please-- please let me _touch_ you, **ugh** , let me grab you and fffondle you and- and ohh I just want to put my mouth on you all over and oh god please just let me touch you....”

Well, he didn’t expect that much, but hearing the Warden beg to grope him was kinda doing it for Jared, so hell, he’d take it.

“Okay, okay, that’s good enough I guess....... But next time, you can’t use your hands at all, got it?”

Warden shuddered at the thought of a next time.. But now? He had other things to focus on. Namely, his accountant. 


	2. Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman[HLVRAI]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SORT OF HURT/COMFORT- Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman, could be seen as platonic or otherwise if u wish!]
> 
> drabble i posted to tumblr for a writing meme, based on a song lyric! as usual, no editing, just writing whatever and posting it!

_“I don’t wanna be alone  
I wanna find a home  
And I wanna share it with you“_

_Hello My Old Heart - The Oh Hellos_

now they could go back to their lives, finally out of black mesa. finally back in the present, on earth…

as happy as tommy was to have the science team with him for his birthday, as much fun as he had with his friends, he couldn’t help but feel an underlying sadness at the thought of them all going back their own separate ways. he didn’t want to have to say goodbye to them, he’d grown so used to being a part of the group that anything else would feel wrong.

gordon seemed to catch onto the sad look on his face in-between the two of them playing skee-ball, and well, he couldn’t just _not_ try to help if he could.

“hey tommy, bud, is everything alright? what’s got you down?” he laid his hand on tommy’s shoulder, trying to comfort him as best he could. his go-to was always some kind of physical contact, he always was pretty touchy-feely.

tommy looked at the hand on his shoulder, then back down to the skee-ball lane in front of him. he had a hard time articulating some things, but if he didn’t say anything to gordon then he might not see him or anyone else again after this..

“i-i don’t.. i don’t want us to stop– stop talking to each other after this, mr. freeman, y-you guys are my friends….. i…” already, tommy could feel himself getting choked up, making it harder for him to force the words out. his vision got a little blurry with the tears that welled up. “i know i– i should be having fun a-and… enjoying the time we have before, uh, before everything goes back to normal, but i……. i don’t want to lose you guys…… i-i don’t wanna, be alone–”

at this point, the tears were already streaming down his cheeks, glaringly obvious as much as he tried to hide them and wipe them away before they were seen. his shoulders shook when he exhaled, trying not to break down right there and let anyone else hear him crying. gordon moved his hand to rub tommy’s back, trying to help him calm down.

“tommy– tommy, it’s okay, nobody’s gonna ditch you, man. we’re a team, remember? we’re not gonna leave. i mean, after everything we went through together, i don’t think we even could split up if we even wanted to,” gordon gave him a crooked smile, though he still looked worried. “and, uh, you can just call me gordon. we’re _friends_ , right? we don’t need to be super formal or whatever.”

while tommy tried to even out his breathing, he gave a small smile and pulled gordon into a tight hug. he hoped gordon was right, but at least for now, that calmed his nerves and heart from that fear. 

“thank– thank you, gordon….. you’re a, a good friend.”

“of course, buddy, we gotta stick together. i’m here when you need me.”


	3. Gordon Freeman & Joshua Freeman[HLVRAI]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [POST-GAME, FAMILY MOMENTS- Gordon Freeman & Joshua Freeman]
> 
> drabble where gordon has a nightmare and his son notices. based on a lyric from CFBDSIR 2149-0403 by Dad Feels

_"Dad, wake up."_

the first thing gordon noticed upon his eyes shooting open, was how goddamn sweaty he was. jesus, it felt like he just ran a mile, he was out of breath and drenched. he blinked the sleep away from his eyes, adjusting to the sunlight coming through the blinds, before he turned over to see his son standing in front of him. 

“what’s-- what’s up, joshua? what’s wrong?”

joshua seemed to lose confidence in his voice now, looking down to his hands. he carefully lifted his hands up to make a sign, to get his thoughts across. 

_bad dream._

“oh, you had a nightmare, buddy? it’s okay joshy, i’m here bud--”

but, gordon was interrupted by joshua shaking his head _‘no’_ at this.

and pointing at gordon.

“huh?” god, the way that came out made him sound like an idiot. 

“you-- you were, you had a bad dream.” joshua sat down cross-legged next to the couch. _oh, looks like he fell asleep on the couch again._

“i..... i’m alright, bud, don’t worry about it.” gordon smiled a little, but damn kids’ ability to see through bullshit. joshua just shook his head and stared at gordon, expectantly.

gordon already knew exactly what this was.

every time joshua had a nightmare, gordon would sit next to his bed and listen to joshua explain what happened in the dream, and gordon would do his best to help joshy get over how scary it felt. whether it be by reading a story, joking about ‘beating up the zombies’ or whatever the bad guy of the dream had been, or sitting with him until joshua fell back asleep. 

and well, joshua was doing what he knew how, to try comforting his dad after a scary dream. 

“what-- what was the dream, dad?” 

gordon figured it’d probably be easier to quell josh’s interest than to get him to forget about it, so he tried to think about how to make it sound like... well, a dream joshua might have. 

**it was dark. darker than that room, that god-forsaken room. gordon knew his hand was gone, he could feel the searing pain in his arm that shot through his whole torso and made him clench his teeth so hard he thought they’d _break_.**

“it was really dark, like at night when the moon forgets to come out!”

**there was a dim red light far ahead of him, ominous and flickering. there were millions of sets of glowing eyes staring back at him, like a bunch of wild animals being interrupted in the woods. their stare felt like it was burning gordon’s skin the longer they looked.  
and then, there was a low song, and a bright red string of lights emitting from the darkness next to gordon.**

“there was a-- a big scary monster, and aliens! real mean aliens--”

**\--trying to wear him like a puppet. trying to steal his life, trying to control him like a goddamn machine--**

“trying to steal teddy!”

a small gasp from joshua came at the mention of his favorite plush toy. 

“teddy?? those mean aliens!!! i’ll beat them up!!” 

the rest of the dream became a fuzzy memory as gordon gave a tired chuckle at his son’s comment.

“don’t worry, bud. we’d never let those mean ol’ aliens take teddy. we’ll beat ‘em up before they even get _close_.”


End file.
